


She Walks Like A Bearded Rainbow

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Xayah is on the hunt for Teemo after he's planted his mushrooms all over her territory, but when she trips on one, she discovers why he chose her groups specifically: his new aphrodisiac mushroom is about to make Xayah his. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Teemo/Xayah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The telltale, frustratingly familiar his of spores made Xayah panic as she stared down at her foot. Hidden in the thick grass brush, a noxious mushroom hastily planted down in place caught Xayah com0pletely by surprise, and it shouldn't have. She was hunting Teemo, who had been littering problems and traps all over her territory, and she wanted the yordle bastard gone, struggling to get rid of him and run him off. She should have been smarter about this, should have been more alert about what she was ding, and instead she stumbled face-first into a big problem as the air became heavy with toxic mushroom spores.

A mad dash away was all she could do, but it was hard. She felt sluggish, coughing as the spores filled her lungs and made her dizzy head swirl around with a chaotic swell of something that she should have seen coming. She pulled away, but the longer it took to pull back, the more the air carried the spores out around her. Teemo's toxic mushrooms had become more potent lately, a greater danger that lingered and held effects that carried fierce potency. Still, she was able to get her feet under her, and a familiarity with the ground she ran on helped her overcome her dizziness to keep moving, fleeing with panic and hoping she could get away.

This wasn't the first mushroom Xayah tripped on. She knew how to deal with it. Get away, find somewhere to settle down, steady herself. Relax, take deep breaths, wait for it to fade off. Running away now wasn't going to do him much good and only help her get lost in the forest, but the immediate danger of being pounced on by Teemo was low; if this was a trap he would have struck already, and of late he seemed far more eager to simply lay the traps down and leave suckers to fall into them than to lay a trap. It was the only upside to this so-far awful situation, as Xayah stumbled away in hopes of avoiding the worst of everything, frightened by the possibility of what that might even entail.

She found the heavy base of a thick oak tree to settle her back against, and Xayah slipped down slowly to a seated position with her knees up in her shoulders. "Deep breaths," she told herself, steadying her head and resisting the way it tried to make her spin with it, anchoring herself in something familiar and ready, confident that she could get past all of this bother and its troubles. Just another mushroom. It wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with before, right? She'd be okay here, and once she was out, she could more carefully and viciously hunt that little bastard down.

The dizziness began to subside, but rooting herself back in reality may not have actually been a help for Starfire like she hoped it would be, because as she started to find herself and figure out what she was doing, Xayah was able to focus more steadily and more directly on the situation and how something was wrong. The more focus and control she gained over her thoughts and her senses, the more aware she was that her senses were starting to pick up something else. Something wrong. A flare of quivering heat inside of her body brought on feelings that Xayah didn't feel prepared to face, struggling under the suddenness and the heat of something tempestuous and bizarre.

She felt horny.

The low hum between her legs left her confused, blushing furiously under the weird sense of creeping frustration that took her. Xayah wasn't sure how to feel as she wriggled about against the tree in dismay, certain something was wrong but not sure what to feel beyond that, struggling to make her head stay still as she wriggled about against the tree. "Why now?" she asked, having no idea what was happening or why, but she felt her head starting to spin again, for different reasons this time as she felt the frustration and the worries of pure heat, a panic and desperation that she wished she had some shred of sense to deal with.

But the more she tried to think about it, the less she felt able to handle these feelings, a desire getting messier and more potent as she let herself sink deeper in , ever lower and hotter. The pressure here was maddening, and as much as she wished she was able to grasp the pressures upon her, she ell lower and deeper, whining under the dizzy throb of these sensations taking her. Nothing felt right for Xayah as she struggled harder, not even aware she had stripped off some of her clothes until she was grabbing her bare breasts and fondling herself, letting out a confused gasp as she realized and didn't actually feel able to stop.

"No, why?" she asked, voice rising in a confused and heavy whine that felt like the expression of utter madness now, and despite her doubts, Xayah touched herself more, a needy fondling helping key her in to just how good this felt, doing her best to find herself and feel out the ways in which burning felt like such bizarre ecstasy, a dizzy mess swimming through her head as her every action was one of acceptance and need, a lust that made her hands begin to trail further down, into her pants. "Fuck. Not the time to be horny. Something had to be wrong here. Xayah wasn't an idiot, she understood something was amiss here, but her attempts to zero in on some sense of control and focus made her falter, struggling under the weight of sensations that took her like fire, made her body struggle and heave in twisting and aimless feelings she wished she was sensible enough to control or fight against, but the only path before her was one that had her falling in deeper still.

Down into her pants and between her legs one of the hands went. Helpless and confused, the burning need continued to do to Xayah things she felt unable to resist, driven by pure desperation and a dizzy lust, and the sweet wrongness of her every action drove forward a sense of submission and desire that gleefully demanded of her complete surrender, submission and need and subservience growing ever more potent and frenzied. Hunching forward, she ended up on her hands and knees, reaching back down into her pants and whining as she rubbed herself.

"So hot," she groaned. "Where's Rakan?" She had gone off on her hunt now alone for the time being while Rakan tended to other things, but now she looked for him in her frenzy and confusion, wishing or some reprieve from the weight bearing down upon her. Demanding sensations did to Xayah things she wasn't prepared o face, a struggle getting lower and messier as she allowed herself to give in too deep and too strong, a weird mess and hazy sensations coming on like fire now. Her fingers fumbled against her pussy, and she started to rub needily and desperately at her body, frustrations rising and molten need filling her. "Rakan!" she cried out, pleading for her man, but he was nowhere near her to hear it.

"This isn't right," Xayah told herself, even as she fingerfucked herself in the middle of her forest, whining and rocking back and forth with a needy fervor and panic that felt like everything she craved. No restraint or control was going to save her now from what she craved, and the idea of giving in was so powerful and wild, a potent wreck of sensations she needed more of, giving in with desperate craving to the senseless sensations she needed so badly. "Why am I so horny?" The answer was Teemo's mushroom, a new experiment that brought with it a potent aphrodisiac that worked an excessive magic on the vastaya's libido.

But she didn't have the presence of mind enough to think on on that level. Xayah didn't have any shred of focus or hope left for herself now, struggling to make sense of a growing worry that she wasn't going to be able to stop this. harder she worked with her deft fingers, giving in to feelings that grew bolder and messier with each shove of her digits into her sopping wet cunt.

As her eyes closed, Xayah's head filled with lurid fantasies, and they weren't of her great and strong lover, either. Xayah's mind filled with sinful swirls of big, hard cocks ramming her holes. Not of the man she loved embracing her, but of some other man altogether bending her over the bed and fucking her like an animal. Raw depraved swells of temptation and desire tore through her and brought Xayah to a very senseless understanding of what she was in for, how she burned and throbbed so powerfully for absolute sin, for a rush of intense and insistent sensations demanding ever more from her, screaming at her with throbbing glee for the idea of letting all take her by storm.

There was no good reason for a woman as loving and as faith as Xayah to ever think about another man. But in the throes of her fantasy she showed no preference or even awareness to who the man was or if he was Rakan. All she fantasized about was huge cocks filling her and pounding into her a sense of submission and need that would overwhelm any reason or sense or decency within her, and with that in mind, she could only fall deeper, throbbing under this joyous heat and a dizzy mess of growing desperation. A low, dusky sense of utter desperation kept her wanting more.

More vivid her fantasies became. Soon, Xayah was full of more than just one dick. Cocks everywhere. Big, hard dicks rammed into her holes at once, and the sinful thrills became messier and more wild in her head, filling it with such aimless swells of ecstasy, a shameless need getting stronger and hotter as she let it take her down deeper. The idea of controlling herself now seemed like a joke, a distant and hopeless laugh she was having as she fell ever lower, as she continued to subject herself to these dripping joys with no shred of sense or control. Just need.

"Someone... Fuck me..." She wasn't even thinking about Rakan now. Her love for the man had no bearing now on the dizzy lust she felt tear through her, dizzy sensations demanding so much of Xayah and taking everything from her, leaving her struggling to think clearly and wanting so much more. It was an impossible joy, and she wasn't sure how she could ever contain herself in the face of such desperation, but she knew she had to keep trying, pushing on stronger and weirder through the idea that all she truly wanted was to burn. To get fucked and claimed and ruined by big dicks and ravaged by something so powerful and stubbornly intent, demanding the world of her and who was she to possibly resist now?

Rubbing and pumping and caressing fiercer, Xayah's frenzied cries of lust played out through the forest air and expressed the frenzied need with which she had to keep giving in, unable to control her descent and the sweet surrender of breaking down, giving in to messy desires and hungers so wild and so strange that she couldn't keep them straight. Begging into the air, heaving back and forth, unraveling with the most slavish joy and devotion now to utter surrender, Xayah was happily at work tending to the fires of something so messy and aimless that she felt like her mind was going to snap clear in two if she let this drag on any longer, and yet with that didn't come any sense that she should actually sow herself down, leading to a further and wilder spiral into all of the things she let burn her up.

The deeper, needier, throbbing mess of molten joy kept up its wild pace on poor Xayah, who continued her slavish self-adoration, fixated by the lust frenzy she had no hope of escaping from now, just a senseless swirl plunging her in hotter and weirder and without any indication of how to make it stop. She just kept going, the mad rubbing and grinding and ferocious despair spiral of heated lust getting to her more and more as she let herself deciding nothing was as important now to her state of mind as utter fucking surrender. She just kept burning and craving, and stoking the flames between her thighs was proving every bit the wild mess of perfection she craved.

The orgasm that finally took Xayah was a hard one. Her eyes shut tight as her head danced with visions of huge cocks wrecking her, laying waste to her body. Beautiful fantasies and desperations that were every bit the intoxicating mess of temptation that she thought they were. Shame over fantasizing about other cocks and in theory other men was something that didn't bother Xayah like it should have; she was in too deep or that now, too focused on the slavish surrender and the thrill of letting herself break down completely. The sentiment of control simply no longer mattered to her, and she was happy to fall deep into the throbbing abyss of her own misfiring appetites and needs.

But the lust didn't stop. Opening her eyes and letting out a fierce whine, Xayah was about to lament how horny she was, only to be faced with a huge cock right up in her face. Her eyes went cross, and as she straightened her vision out, she was greeted with the sight of Teemo standing behind the huge dick. The very same yordle she had come here to hunt and get rid of, the very same pest who was providing her all the trouble in the world. Right in front of her. With his absolutely massive cock that brought her fantasies to reality.

"It's... Bigger." Bigger than Rakan's. She couldn't quite spit out any sort of reference or sense past that as she struggled like she did, falling ever lower still, whining, heaving, lips slowly parting as temptation began to hold her and she was just utterly desperate to let it all burn her up. The fire and the heat of letting go was such brilliant temptation, and the joy of desire and desperation that came on like fire. Xayah wasn't strong enough to resist that took her, wasn't present or coherent enough to process rational thought or keep herself from holding on to the grim reality of how far she fell and how rapidly these mad sensations were tearing her apart. "It kind of... Looks like a mushroom, actually. A really big... Mush..."

Xayah could handle no more. Lunging forward, she gobbled up half of Teemo's massive cock in one go and began to choke on his fast shaft, eyes rolling back in joy as the taste of cock upon her lips gave Xayah the hit she needed. She was unstoppable now, burning up with the fierce and shameless swell of bizarre and misplaced joy that felt like all she had inside of her now, rocking back and forth to service the big dick without a care for anything but letting completely go.

Teemo stood over her with a big smirk spread across his face. "It worked," he said proudly, watching the normally fierce redhead Vastaya force her way deeper, getting him into her throat in her frantic bid to revere every inch of his cock without fail, driven by such ferocious need and dizzy desire that she couldn't possibly deal with everything that followed. "How do you feel?" he asked ,even as his hands grabbed the back of her head, keeping Xayah from clearly saying anything or being understood as he continued to use her, relishing in the vulgar use of her body for his own pleasures. The deeper that Xayah fell, the more successful he could consider this experiment, his new mushroom containing the an aphrodisiac that was perfectly effective against humans and yordles, but destructively, mind meltingly potent when used on Vastaya, which was why he was treating Xayah's grounds as his sandbox. Everything was about seeking more, ruining her and claiming her body and her mind.

Responding around his cock only with fumbling and dizzy moans, the cross-eyed Xayah just focused on servicing Teemo, wanting only to give him everything he wanted in as direct and powerful a means as he possibly could. The idea of self-control or restraint felt lost ow, a dizzy and futile effort she had no care for in the world. This was about surrender, about the smoldering joy of giving in and letting herself learn the depths of ferocious need, bringing greater depths and hungers and a senseless throb of joy with everything she did. It was an impure and fetid ecstasy, and the cogent little voices in the back of Xayah's mind meekly begged and pleaded with her, told her it was wrong to let herself give in like she did, but stronger she accepted these needs, learning deeper by the second just how much frantic joy there was in complete surrender.

Choking on the big cock lodged down her gullet, the idea of frantic submission that tore her apart and brought her such helpless, hopeless, dizzy delight that she just melted entirely under this temptation. There was no greater feeling than the one of utter desire surging now through her, and everything that Xayah did was in service to this need now, struggling and choking and gagging on the massive yordle dick, drool running down her chin as her sloppy service came without any thought or restraint. Nothing mattered to Xayah now except the joy of completely giving in, letting herself burn under this heat and accept that nothing could have felt better than this.

"You're my first test subject, and it seems like it worked perfectly," Teemo bragged, starting up his hips with powerful thrusts and fucking Xayah's mouth harder, keeping her struggling under the growing burden and joy, losing ground more and more to what he was capable of, finding that the more she tried to make sense of it the less any of it made sense. This was madness, a misery and a heat so twisted and so aimless that the raw pleasures just left her stuck, hopeless, giving in deeper and stranger as every passing, ticking second of this frustration.

The slap of balls against her chin and the raw, submissive joy of being ruined and taken by Teemo brought Xayah such a drugged up and frayed sort of ecstasy, divorced from the reality of what was being done to her and how wrong it was, how much she burned for this joy and the brilliant heat within. It burned through her, demanding of her things so wrong and so aimlessly dizzy that she didn't know how to deal with all of it. Xayah was a kind of hopeless now doomed to this need, to a desperation tearing through her faster and wilder as she learned each step of the way what ecstasy it was to break down.

Jamming fingers back into her twat as she slobbered all over his cock, the messy and shameless, spit-dripping thrill of surrender became stronger and messier for Xayah as each twisting second of this burning surrender brought her ever closer to heights of joy she felt truly capable of achieving. The cravings spiraled out of control in ceaseless, vulgar spirals of true ecstasy, of a joy that nothing was going to restrain or keep from completely undoing her. The pleasure was too good to be true, and the thought of possibly holding herself back was a dream for the needy wreck, who kept shoving on harder, needier, throwing herself with ceaseless abandon into the ecstasy. Nothing could have possibly brought her higher joys than this now, right here.

Teemo's balls kept smacking away, a percussive mess of vulgar joy and feverish delight imposing all of the most sickly and twisted lusts upon the wreck of a girl he violated. Back and forth he slammed, refusing to hold back his power and the ferocity of what he was capable of, bringing her such helpless pleasure and such aimless joy that there was simply noway to contain it any longer. Working up to a big, messy orgasm finish and refusing to let himself hold back as he came down her throat, pumping a load of cum right down her gullet as she struggled and shivered under the pressure of his dominant presence overbearing and heavy upon her.

Even as she was getting cum pumped down her gullet, Xayah felt drained, whining and eyes going cross again ass eh came all over her hand, succumbing to the molten thrill and chaotic heat of giving up so completely. She was helpless now, burning with want and desperation that felt so senseless and so fierce that ti almost couldn't be true, but there she was, sinking deeper, lost to the frenzy and the ecstasy, caring now only about utter surrender. She came, but her fingers remained buried between her legs, the unquenchable fire between her legs still raging as she craved more, an ache that felt like it simply wasn't going to stop.

Fortunately, Teemo had no intention of stopping. He pulled back from Xayah's mouth, slapped her with his cock a few times, and said, "Beg for anal," as he tested how far gone she was.

The idea of begging was so wrong and so wicked. This was a man who wasn't her love. Wasn't Rakan. But she wasn't able to deny the chance, craving the hope he'd indeed take her ass. "Please fuck my ass with your massive cock! Split me in two, have me, loosen me up so much he'll never feel anything inside me again. Your dick is so much bigger, and I need it!" She held onto his cock, smacking herself with it as she spoke, hopelessly enthralled and wholly incapable now of holding back what she felt as raw emotions took greater, deeper hold of her. The idea of containing herself felt like a more distant and aimless concept by the second, bringing Xayah so much need and smoldering, throbbing lust that she didn't for the life of her know how to keep herself under control or why she would even want to.

Teemo heard all he needed to hear, and in short order, Xayah was turned around, face down against the forest floor, her perky butt up high in the air as he tugged her clothes off and pulled her in against him, ramming his cock with an abrupt and fierce motion right into her fine behind. "Have you ever cummed from having your ass fucked before?" he asked, smacking her perky cheeks as his wild thrusts got right to work on her.

"No, but I know this time I will!" Xayah shrieked, carelessly giving in to what she felt and the senseless joy of letting go. It was devoid of reason or thought, focused not on anything but complete surrender now, unsure why she'd ever even want something else. It was a pleasure that only got fiercer and more potent as she let it all take her. The mot reckless and wild pleasures made for something so frenzied and so right that she just couldn't resist herself, feeling him ram into her ass and stretch her out. She'd never felt so full of cock before, her ass torn open by the huge dick now ramming forward, filling her deeper, penetrating her, making her howl, "Ruin me! Pound my fucking guts!" She wasn't sure where this was coming from,but she discovered a ravenous beast inside of her that she didn't know was there until it was too late, until she was already lost to the chaos and the smoldering joy of being taken. It was incredible, and only got hotter as she let herself burn, taken by storm and embracing the idea that all she truly wanted was to break down.

Teemo couldn't believe his luck in breaking the poor mess of a Vastaya like this. This was all going so much better than it had any right to, and as he kept up the pace, he threw himself deeper into the reckless thrill of breaking her down, wearing at Xayah's ability to process her surroundings and rational thought, just ramming into her ass and stretching it out, filling her, breaking her. she moaned and howled and heaved in such dizzy joy, and nothing was making any sense here, but that was what was so exciting about this abandonment of reason. Of decency. He knew he was over the line in using Xayah like this, knew he was so full of reckless want and heat and bitterness that it was fast becoming too much, but he didn't care.

Xayah didn't, either. "Fuck me!" she continued to shriek, heaving and struggling and giving up to the demands and the wild panic of something only getting messier as she learned just how hotly she could burn when given the chance to. No restraint or sense would save Xayah now from this depraved fall, but that was what made it all the more exciting to keep falling, to wind up deeper and messier through the throbbing haze of letting go, of giving in, of learning step by step just how much she craved the joy of breaking. Sex was all Xayah could think about now, all she was, and the joy was only getting more powerful as she as she leaned into it, let it tear her asunder from within.

Thrusting as hard and as fast as he could through the senseless joy of ruining this pretty little redhead, Teemo was up over her ass, holding onto her as the short yordle wrecked her without a care, his ferocious lusts pushing her deeper and harder down, making her struggle to handle the idea that every step of the way she was so full of molten craving over what Teemo did to her that she only wanted more. Anything profane and untoward about these ecstasies only made them feel even better, and the idea of slowing down fell further and further by the wayside by the second.

The explosive rush of a loud, wild orgasm had Xayah screaming, eyes rolling back as she full-out ahegaoed from the first anal-only orgasm she had ever known, thrown by the chaos and the joy of so utterly giving in. She couldn't deny these pleasures and how much they ripped her apart with delight, thrown into the deep end, and that was all before Teemo followed it up with a messy, hot anal creampie pumped into her with a speed and volume that left no thoughts intact in her mind. She screamed ,heaved, shrieked and shivered, and the utter expression of joy taking her was so good that she just went limp right there in the dirt as the pleasure exhausted her, but hardly without the lingering, throbbing reminders that she needed more.

Teemo stood over the limp and collapsed Xayah with a smile. "I wonder what would be more fun. Sending you back to Rakan like this, or keeping you for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill him," Xayah said. "That nasty little fucking roach is going to die, and I'm going to make it slow. Painful as shit. He's going to regret everything!" Stomping furiously around the forest, Xayah was far sloppier and clumsier in her stalking than she had been before, but she felt viciously determined and incapable of holding back her raw anger now, the bitter rage that tore at her and made her burn with utter hate. Coming to in a cummy heap dumped outside of her den by Teemo, drugged and rapped by the nasty little goon of a Yordle, Xayah was furious. She wanted bloody vengeance and control, wanted to stomp him out and make sure sure he was sorry for all he had done to her.

There would be nothing gentle about what she had in mind for Teemo. That gnat was getting hunted down and put to sleep for what he had done to her. She would not hold back her ferocity and would not show him a shred of mercy. Fierce and ashamed of what had been done to her, she didn't seek out Rakan for aid. Maybe she should have. It would have made things a lot easier on her if she took that time and confessed what happened; he surely wouldn’t be angry at her for being taken advantage of. She was a victim here, and she couldn't be held responsible for what Teemo had done to defile her.

Moving with intense purpose, vengeance weighed down her every step, made it land harder onto the ground, firm against the forest floor as she advanced with hate in her thoughts and a clarity that didn't seem like it could be helped. She tracked him right down to her den with a fury and an aggression so strong she was scaring off small animals with her footsteps, moving as fast as she could in pursuit of that fucker and everything she wanted to show him, ready to give him what he was due and make sure he would never again be a bother to her.

He was easy to track down this time. He left a trail, sloppy in his escape after dumping her off, and it angered her to know he was probably sloppy in the wake of having had so much fun he forgot to cover his tracks. She swore the whole way there, ready to face down whatever bullshit awaited her on the other side of this knowing only that she was out for blood and that nothing was going to stop her. She'd tear down the forest if she had to. Xayah would find her vengeance and she was going to make sure it counted. All of it.

Teemo didn't make himself hard to find. Xayah should have been smart enough to realize what was going on and why he was making it so easy, but she was blinded by anger and falling right into what was absolutely a trap, and would have been obvious as a trap were she even the least bit capable of understanding things other than her lust for vengeance. but she couldn’t; Xayah was compromised and violent, thinking only about fighting Teemo as she stumbled her way through the forest and tried her best to ignore one very key thing threatening to unravel all of this.

She was still horny out of her fucking mind.

Her pussy dripped down her thighs with every step, a shameful mark of the real situation facing her and the needs within her to let these feelings take her. She wanted it all so badly, and she was powerless now against the grim reality of just how horny she was, how much she craved the satisfaction and the surrender of getting fucked like she deserved. The thoughts were invasive and pervasive, a struggle she did her best to push away from as she continued advancing toward Teemo's lair, not realizing how she was heading in to the shameful danger she should have seen coming, to driven and possessed by fury now to operate on that kind of level ,which would be her undoing.

Making every mistake she could, Xayah found herself before to long right in the cave that Teemo had set up as a temporary den, a place for him to scheme and sleep when he wasn't out planting his noxious mushrooms. She didn't waste a moment in advancing deep, stalking in as quiet as she was capable of being, which wasn’t very given the circumstances. "Where are you?" she snarled, ready to unfurl the handfuls of daggers she cried and make this as swift a kill as possible 

She found Teemo waiting for her, standing there with his hand around the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal: his cock. He stood atop a table, waiting with his dick in hand for Xayah's arrival, snickering as she approached. "You won't kill me," he teased. "You want it too bad."

"Your drug wore off," Xayah growled. "I can think for myself again, and I'm going to shut you down. It's over for you, asshole!" She held her daggers firm as she advanced, trying to focus on his beady eyes and his big smile. Not on his dick. Not for anything. Her pussy juice ran down her thighs; she wasn't herself at all, and she could feel the tension and the frustration begging her for voracious desires she did her best to bury and ignore, but she was fighting a losing battle here, and she knew there was no good way through any of this.

"But you remember it. You want more, don't you? You can think for yourself, but what are you thinking?" Giving himself some strokes, Teemo made sure he was pushing front and center the idea that his cock was what was important here, a demanding presence and harsh reality made to give Xayah pause, and it certainly worked to slow her down, to draw her to a crawl in her approach. She worked to avoid looking at it, but her nose could smell his cock from here. He'd been beating off in wait for her and the room reeked of cock and cum now, all of which helped make her feel dizzier and more helpless, a sense of panic and frustration that melted away at the thoughts and made it difficult to think clearly. She wished for some semblance of control and grounding here, but all she found was an empty mockery, a lack of focus that helped keep her foggy and deeper under the throb of her own lust.

Xayah's head spun. she wanted to fight this. She was strong now. Able to make her own choices. She was certain of that; this was her now, and she was ready to fight, ready to push against all of this. She stalked toward him, ready to fight, ready to tear Teemo apart, but the closer she drew the less she felt able to, the less she felt confident in herself. His cock was waiting for her, sitting rock hard, throbbing under the desire and the excitement of a promise. A promise growing stronger and more insistent, more stubborn, with every caress of his hand along his dick, which had an almost hypnotic effect in her in her heavily compromised mental state, knowing she was better than this. Stronger. She should have been, right? So why was she falling lower into temptation? Why was it so difficult to keep her head on straight?

"Come closer to me. You know you want it. I'll fuck your brains out again if you want! You can feel like you did again, I'll fuck you stupid and break you so hard you don't want to be anything but a drooling cockpet!' The nasty Yordle was utterly out of control now, caring only about getting his and pushing the most foul mouthed and shameless of offerings, knowing his position and knowing he could do whatever he damn well pleased here. He dialed up his vulgarity this time to humiliate Xayah further; without the aphrodisiac mushrooms to excuse her actions, this was all her own decisions. Mostly. He wanted to make sure she felt the sting of that reality with everything he did.

The words made Xayah's legs weak. Her knees wanted to give out as she approached him, as she stared at his massive and fascinating cock, so full of temptation and desire. It wasn't right, but every step she took was a fight to avoid how her heart was beating out of her chest and her head dizzily sun with the raw temptation and hunger of a pleasure getting more powerful and more demanding of her. The craving and pleading heat was getting to be too much for Xayah, who felt the cruel twists and turns of her thoughts all trying to pull her back to a single and focused desire: his dick. Her eyes struggled not to meet it but every passing second made that attempt more difficult. Time slowed to a crawl and her senses were so helpless and fascinated that she didn't realize just how little she was moving with each step, until she was in front of Teemo.

And dropping to her knees.

Her legs gave out, arousal making her control buckle and her body surrender to feelings of such molten chaos and frustration that she had nothing left in her now. She was helpless, a worn down mess of frustration lingering at the edge of something so much worse and more miserable. She didn't know how to pull back from this, didn't know a way out, but as her hands grasped his cock, she found herself weak, helpless, and unable to care. "I hate you," she said, but it was very pointless to say when she was kissing the tip of his cock, when she was pulling herself in closer. "I'm going to kill you."

Teemo laughed and wheezed and heaved about. The fun of violating Xayah in a state of drugged up and compromised helplessness was fun, but now he could make his move on her when she was just barely in enough control of herself for this to be the deepest shame. "I want a titfuck," Teemo said, and gripped his dick, pulling it from her hands and smacking her across the cheek with it. The time he'd had since violating her the first time around had given him the push he needed to double down on vulgarity and brutality, ready now to make his move and to punish her thoroughly while tearing her down even harder.

Tugging at her clothes, the blind and clumsy acceptance that Xayah offered was troubling, but she couldn't help herself. Submission ached deep in her core as she pulled her breasts out, a small and perky chest not perfectly suited to this sort of thing, but she did it nonetheless, shoving forward, wrapping her tits around Teemo's dick and beginning to rock up and down in needy and eager service to him and his demands. She wrapped her breasts around Teemo's cock and began to work up and down in service of him, all the while tense and knowing this wasn't right and wasn't what she wanted.

But she gave in to it anyway. Up and down she moved, ready acceptance of these demands and these pressures doing things to her that she wished she didn't have to face. Her thighs pressed together as all the emotions she felt under the aphrodisiacs came rushing back to her. Xayah could remember all of it so vividly, and every step of the way here she looked back with hatred and shame, ready to avenge that disrespect. But now, she looked back on those feelings differently, overwhelmed by a rush of sensation and desire, remembering how good it felt to be subjugated by a cock, remembering how much Teemo's unwieldy size made her melt. He scrambled her brain with his cock so much that her thoughts now struggled to keep on track, a mess of frustration washing across her that filled her with dismay and panic, a realization creeping slowly across her that she wanted this.

Faster she worked along the big cock, tending to Teemo with smoldering need and a lust getting stronger by the second. Shame followed Xayah in everything she did here, a descent into steady, sloppy dismay coming on faster still each time she came down, her whole body in motion to tend to this dick and in the process, her lips and nose coming right up to contact with his cock. It was big enough for her to lick as she gave him a titfuck, and she found herself unable to resist doing so, moaning against his shaft as she fell deeper into the dismay and the ferocity of her service.

"You're the one who came back for seconds," he taunted. "I guess you love the taste of my cock that much, don't you?"

Slavishly devoted to the tension rising inside of her and every craving that made her burn for more, Xayah was incapable of holding herself together, desperate and sloppy in the way she pushed harder in against what she was doing, so full of lust and panic that she didn't know how to make sense of any of it. She wanted to understand, wanted to comprehend the ways in which she was falling into deeper, madder despair, but every second of this treatment came on with such demoralizing pressure and frustration. She didn't understand how she could be so weak, how the cock of this noxious goblin could be so enticing a prospect for her, how she could be so full of desire and desperation now. None of it made sense, and she struggled with the ideas that took hold of her as threw herself hard into this frantic pleasure.

Faced with the shame and the depravity that she was incapable of resisting, Xayah continued to give him what he wanted, continued to give up everything to the awful creature begging for more from her. She was determined, stubborn, shoving in harder and faster as every twisted second of he downward spiral brought on greater need. Even giving Teemo a titfuck brought on an ugly urge of emotions and desires too strong and too fierce to know how to deal with, struggling hard under these tensions and their overwhelming demands. She continued to give in, but the steep cost of her dignity was something Xayah wasn’t prepared to pay this steeply.

And yet she kept going, kept working up and down along his cock, kissing his head, adoring him with such sloppy vigor and ecstasy, wishing she felt more guilt than she did, wishing she was strong enough to resist this and fight it. She didn't feel as bad as she should have been, didn’t hate this like she wanted to. Not as her thighs pressed tighter together and her whole body lit up with such shameful desire and glee that she found herself incapable of thought. There was too much going on here, and all of it pushed forward a distinct sense that she was out of her fucking mind right now, her body craving his dick inside of her and all that she did now simply in service to his hungers and her need to satisfy them. She was done for, a lot and heaving mess of hopeless pressure desperately clinging to any shred of sense she had, and it was all failing her, all serving to drive home the distinct sense of surrender.

Teemo cackled as he thrust into Xayah's cleavage. "Your body is my playground from now on. I know you want it, because you didn't run off crying to Rakan about how mean Teemo violated you. You loved it too much to face him and admit the truth, so instead you came crawling back so I could fuck you again. Admit it!" His ego trip here was over the top, but he didn't care; this felt too good for Teemo to mind what he was up to, too good for this to be anything but a dream come true. Xayah had come back and of her own will fallen to her knees for him. It was time to collect on his plaything and make her his.

"I love your c--" as she tried to speak, Teemo came all over her face, derailing her offer of praise and leaving her gasping with panic as she felt the mess of cum all over her face hardly being the decisive reason she broke completely down, but it certainly didn’t help, plunging her into a frantic mess of fury and pressure, overwhelmed by feelings of lust and frantic woe so intense she couldn’t deal with all of it. Xayah whined, heaved, licked the tip of Teemo's cock and offered him everything she had without nay sense of how to control herself on the way down. Her descent was absolute and molten, driven by feelings so demoralizing and so hopeless that she didn't have any chance at coming back from all of it.

Teemo threw himself with boundless and horny energy at Xayah. He wasn't done with her. Not even close. His cravings and his lust for more drove him frantically forward, pinning her down to the floor of the cave and tearing at her clothes, not strong enough to rip them outright. Clumsy and inefficient, but Xayah was in such a weird state of meandering dizziness that she didn't care. "I shouldn't want this," she whined, the closest she came to achieving a moment of clarity in the whole of this struggle, and even then, it wasn't much. Xayah was a helpless wreck here, struggling as best she could to deal with the feelings tearing at her, making her struggle and stumble, falling in deeper to something so oppressive and so fierce that she didn't really know what to do with any of it.

Once he got access to her pussy, or at least access enough, he scrambled into position and slammed into her, groaning as he plunged his cock right into her snug twat and began to hammer greedily forward, heaving along without a care as he fucked her. Xayah gasped and winced and trembled as she felt the huge dick punish her like this. It drove its way into her snug twat, the first time that Teemo had actually penetrated her like this. It was a frightening thought, one that she didn't even get the time to dwell on as she was claimed and taken with such vitriol and bitterness. Every thrust jammed more and more dick into her.

"It's so big!" she screamed, trembling on the floor as Teemo hammered into her faster. "I didn't want to come back to get fucked but I... I can't... It's too much!" She wasn't able to properly convey the thoughts now tearing through her, wasn’t able to put into words how she felt and what was taking hold of her, she just kept sinking into the molten need for more, a smoldering rush of panic and frustration leaving her helpless, frustrated, torn to pieces by the feelings of betrayal and lust overpowering her. "Don't tell Rakan!'

"I won't," Teemo promised, laughing the whole while. He wasn't going to say anything to Rakan, but he would happily fuck Xayah so hard her screams of unfaithfulness echoed through the forest and reached his ears. All of the fun Teemo wanted to have was in fucking Xayah, and in humiliating her through ow much she loved it. Whatever Rakan knew didn't matter to him, except for the way that he might be able to use it as a weapon against Xayah in turn. It was all very focused and selfish and shameless, and he was happy to keep it up as he pushed her down deeper into the throes of this dismay.

Shame finally found Xayah again as she got railed on the floor, as she felt the building, bubbling ferocity do to her things he loathed, things she wished she was strong enough to fight against. She was a rebel and this was the most important time for her to ever possibly rebel, and yet she took it all, doing nothing to fight him off as she twisted and burned under his domination, which wasn't that hard or that strong; there was no excuse for how she was giving up to him like this and she knew it, but her mind didn't make that final step necessary to spare her, didn't come around to her need to fight this all off, and she was suffering because of it.

"Why do I like this?" she asked, whining and burying her face in her hands. Moans kept coming. She wasn't able to resist them as she continued to ink in lower, as she fell deeper into something so twisted and perverse that there was simply no way to deal with what it did to her. Pleasure tore her decency and her morals asunder, replacing them with an intense and frantic lust for more of the huge cock ramming into her, and she didn’t care about anything now but the supreme joy that she felt bringing her deeper into focus and deeper into joy.

The sloppy, fleshy noises of every thrust were a depraved soundtrack that mocked Xayah with each push forward, constantly reminding her of this shameful situation and that she would not get out of it, a struggle growing messier and more intense as everything became too much to believe or bear. Reason eluded her and she couldn't find anything to grab hold of that wasn't her own runaway appetites, every slam into her snug hole bottoming out, slamming in as far as anything could go inside of her pussy and igniting her with a rush of something so perverse that she hadn't the slightest idea what to make of them. Her body throbbed with an aimless lust, and she didn't have any hope of escaping these pleasures now.

But the moans were coming on faster, more reckless and dizzy as getting stuffed full of Teemo's dick did things to her too mad to believe. She continued to lean into these feelings and their ferocious demands, losing ground to something so fierce and so wrong that she didn't understand how it was happening, but she knew she wanted more of it. Into the fire she went, losing everything but the feeling of churning joy inside of her as she learned what pleasure really was, fucked into oblivion.

His thrusts shook her body, Teemo carrying quite a lot of fore in his thrusts for someone so small, and he was merciless in pushing her further, deeper, subjecting Xayah to the most senseless and depraved of treatments. She was helpless here, wishing she could handle all these feelings. Sensation tore through her like fire and she was pushed deeper into the shameful throes of potent dismay, of sensations tearing her asunder. She wasn't strong enough to deal with all this, and Xayah ultimately burned as she fell victim to the chaos, struggling to make sense of it and wishing she knew how to fight off these desperations, but ultimately giving in completely. The pleasure was just too much to bear.

Xayah came hard, screaming and heaving in the joy of this pleasure, convulsing under the windbreaking force of something so powerful that she didn't know how anyone could have resisted. Teemo's cock ruined her utterly, and she didn't even feel bad about it, squealing for more as her body trembled and she so utterly broke for him. "Cum in me!" she shrieked, knowing this was the step over the lien she was afraid of, knowing she couldn't save herself now from the shame and dismay of what followed. She was done for now, breaking down in trembling panic and a searing sense of molten surrender.

Teemo laughed and groaned and smacked her ass as he came deep inside her. His cock was right up at the entrance to her womb when he flooded her with his seed, making her drunkenly whine in panic and a sense of utter humiliation, a shame and a surrender strong enough for her to know with the utmost certainty now that she was marked as his. "Say it."

"I'm your whore." She didn't know if it was what he wanted her to say, but the words came out anyway, a mewling and pathetic expression of things that were so blatant and so heavy that she didn't know how to deal with them. She felt so weak now under his touch and felt like the only way forward was to submit, to accept whatever he said and wanted from her for the sake of saving herself. "And I don't want to kill you, I want to be your cocksleeve." She tugged at him, twisting about and rubbing her legs against him, such a pathetic show of need. Xayah was a disaster now.

"Fucking right you are! Now get that butt high in the air!' He smacked her ass again, and Xayah complied, trembling and twisting as she rolled onto her hands and knees, ass rising up into the air for Teemo, who climbed up onto her again, the Yordle not caring about anything now that didn't involve sinking his cock into his plaything. He drove sharply forward, burying himself with one harsh slam into Xayah's ass hole and making her shriek again as he felt what his size really meant inside her ass. 

Stretched and stuffed without any care for her own wellbeing, every second of the burning joy that took hold of Xayah drove home how much of a filthy whore she was, loving every second of something so sinful and twisted. She was in deep, subjected to the wild brutality and disdain she received from Teemo, who had worked so hard simply to push her down into humiliated depths too steep to believe. And yet she felt so excited to be facing all of it, to be pushed down so low and subjected to such shame, the molten misery and panic of something so wrong and so raw that she didn't have a hope of dealing with any of it. She just fell. Lower. Hotter. She lost everything she had, all grounding falling away for the sake of pure surrender, and she didn't have a hope of climbing back out of this misery now.

"Fuck me!" Xayah screamed. "Break me so hard I never want anything but your cock again. Please, I want my brain empty and my cunt full!" She was desperate to stop knowing anything but lust, so close to the verge of completely unraveling and caring now only about getting the pleasure and the madness of giving in, of breaking so thoroughly that she had nothing left. Everything twisted and profane inside of Xayah was ready for this new life, for this new lust, having no idea where it would take her or how she would eb able to deal with it, but she knew she wanted whatever brought her closer to Teemo, whatever made him fuck her more.

The downward crash was so perverse and exhausting, as Xayah learned the depths of shame and how this miserable treatment was everything she wanted. Her body burned and heaved with the dizzy joy of being pounded into submission and she no longer wanted anything that wasn't this crushing heat, a weight of shivering bliss and wrong, vulgar ecstasy that made her feel happy in ways that she shouldn't have. Her first time hunting him down failed, her second time succeeded and ended with her being subjugated by his cock. Failure turned into pleasure for Xayah, and she refused to look back from these pressures and what came with them, boldly facing what she was being subjected to and accepting that all she wanted now was to give in. To completely break and surrender.

Teemo was happy to oblige. The pace he took out on Xayah's ass was a brutal one, seeking to completely ruin the absolute wreck of a whore he was playing with. he hammered forward, pounding into her ass, his legs and arms clutching her tight as the rest of his body heaved to slam into her, driving forward with bitter and harsh motions, with thrusts hilting in her guts again and again. Xayah screamed out for him, reduced to babbling, fuck-drunk bliss once more, and she wasn't able to deal with how she was being treated, throbbing and twisting under his touch, dominated into a state of such helpless surrender and desperation that she felt that last final push into debauchery claim her ,snapping under the pressure and the heat of so completely giving in.

With wild screams of ecstasy, Xayah came. her eyes rolled back, her pussy gushed all or her thighs, and she screamed hard enough for her howls to echo out of the cave she was getting violated in, tongue rolling out as she succumbed to Teemo's dominance one final time, harder than ever before.

Laughing, smacking her ass, overwhelming Xayah with his debaucherously attention, Teemo pumped her full of jizz again. "Mine. Mine mine mine mine mine!" he said, overwhelmed by the rush of pure ecstasy and heat that took him, the joy of ruining Xayah so utterly. He'd let the little bird go to see if she'd come back sober and still ready to be is, and now he was certain of his control, and wasn't too keen on letting her fly away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


End file.
